Flowers in the Breeze
by SuperTrunks4
Summary: An InuyashaDevil May Cry Crossover sorta! Only reason the crossover is with DMC is because of my OC's Name and Weapons. Not appearance or attitude. Sesshoumaru wants Rin to live with Humans so she can have a better life! But when a mysterious guy rescues


Disclaimer: I dont own anything in Inuyasha or Devil may Cry. Although, I own my OC character, besides his name and weapon and stuff.

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin are walking through a forest when Rin asks alot of questions about her own kind (Humans). Sesshoumaru then relizes he cant keep on taking Rin with him on his journeys. He then goes to the closest town and drops her off there, hoping some Humans will take her in, but just in case, he keeps watch over her at all times. But who is the Mysterious Shadowy Figure? Rins Age: About 16. My OC: 16 as well. Note that a have a fair amount of inteded humor in here, but some may not laugh that hard... Cries Just kidding. :P. Anywho, in this story, My OC's House will be kinda Modern even though its still feudal times. He will probably have modern clothes too, but there wont be anything electronic like TV or anything. Oh, and by Village I mean like a city. Wierd isnt it?

It was a fairly cool fall day in Feudal Japan. The wind was slowly churning the tree branches in the breeze. There was a forest, well, more like the edge of a forest, then going into grasslands. A shadow stepped out of the forest. And slowly walked into the grassland. The wind still blowing slowly, the shadow walks in the grasslands, as flowers start to blow off the ground. We see a fairly clear outline of his shadow, and can see he is carrying a sword... that is dripping...

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where do Human Babies come from?" Said Rin. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and went into thought. "They just suddenly appear, as if wished for by their parents." _At least thats what it seems like, He though._ "Oh", Said Rin. "Thats pretty silly, though. I never thought about it that way..." They continued walking Until Rin asked again, "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is a village like?" He Responded with, "It is basically a grouping of humans living together in an organized community." "..." Rin was confused. Sesshoumaru made it simple. "Its a big place with lots of people" He said. "ooo... That sounds great!" Said Rin. They continued walking until Rin started to talk again, this time, however, Sesshoumaru was getting a little tired, and he also felt that Rin didnt know enough about Humans. He concluded that it was not good for Rin to be with him, as she needed to know about her own kind. He stopped. "Rin". He said. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She responded. "I want you to go to the nearest village... and stay there." He said. "But, when will you come and get me?" She said. He took a little longer to respond this time. "I wont." He said. She was greatly confused by this. "What do you mean, My Lord? What are you saying?" She asked. "You need to be around Humans, like yourself." He said. "But... I dont want to! I want to stay with you my lord!" She said. "Im sorry Rin. But it is something you must do. Now go." He concluded. "Maybe someday... We'll meet again" He said.With that, he left her, standing in the forest, the wind slowly blowing. A flower fell to her feet, and she turned around and started to walk slowly, toward the smoke, that was a village.

Meanwhile, In the village out skirts, the shadow was there. But this time we could see he was no longer a shadow. He was a boy, around the age of 16. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, and Greyish Pants (Yes, it might remind you of today's clothes but who cares. Lets just say he got um from, kagome or someone) We could also see that he had a sword strapped to his back. The sword was stained Red in some areas. He had red hair, tied with a black Headband. He was walking toward the village, carrying some Pig Demon over his shoulder. When he reached the village he went straight to the main bazaar. He spoke with the Manager of the place. "Hey, Suikin, I just killed this fresh Demon Boar. How much'll you give me for it?" The boy said. "Heh. It looks big. I'll pay you 60 silver pieces." Said Suikin. "Deal." He gave him the boar, collected his money, and went walking slowly through the town. Until, He heard a scream. He just figured out which direction it was from and ran as fast as he could.

Rin was looking straight into the eyes of a giant Snake Demon. The Snake demon pulled its head back and charged right towards rin. Rin Screamed and braised her self. But the attack never came. There in front of her, was the snake demon, only, it was in 2 pieces. She looked around and to her right she saw a boy, about her age, with a bloodstained sword. She slowly walked up to him and said to him. "Um... Thanks for saving me." He looked at her with a very serious look in his eyes. He then lightned and smiled. "No problem. What are you doing out here anyways?" He asked. " I really dont know myself." She said. "Well, do you have any family around here? Parents?" He asked. "No." She said quickly, thinking about Lord Sesshoumaru and even Jaken. "What? You mean you dont have any? Well, do you have a place to stay?" He asked

She said no, and he immediatly said, "What! Well, you could stay with me." He said. "ooo... where do you live?" She asked. "I have a place up in the mountains with a lake." He said. "ooo. OK!" She said, happy to know that there was someone who would care for her, at least until Sesshoumaru came back. "Ok, but i gotta warn you, its a half days walk." He said. "Thats ok, Im used to long walks!" She said happily. Meanwhile, in the shadows of the forest, 2 Golden Eyes stared at the 2 of them.

Sesshoumaru examined the boy through his bush in the forest. _He looked strong, he thought. I could barely see him rush in and save Rin. If he didnt jump in, I would have probably had to do it._ He then quickly decided to follow this boy to his home. Meanwhile back to the 2 of them walking. "Soooo... What is your name?" She asked. He responded with a simple word. "Dante" She giggled. "Thats a funny name. But I like it." She said. "My name is Rin." "Rin huh? Well, nice to meet you Rin." he said. They continued walking until they saw the mountains. "The top of that first mountain is it." He said. When they reached his house, Rin observed her surroundings. "Wow, its beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Its alright", Said Dante. He opened the door to his house. "Well, uh, Make yourself comfortable." He said. Rin Responded, "Soooo... What do you have to eat around here?" Dante Smiled.

They Walked toward his lake. "Have you ever caught a fish before?" He asked. Rin said no, and he laughed. "Well, looks like I've gotta teach you." He said. He Unsheethed his sword from his back. "ooo... Thats a pretty sword." She said. "Its called Rebellion," He said. "And I can use it for all sorts of things." He threw it up into the air. "What did you do that for?" Asked Rin. "Just Watch" He said. The sword came back down and into the water. Suddenly, the lake seemed to explode as a giant fish splashed out of the water, with rebellion lodged in its head. "ooo.. Neat Trick." She said. "Come on." He said. "Lets go back to the house." They walked back and started to cook the fish. Rin then got a little curious. "So, what exactly do you do?" She asked. "Im basically a demon exterminator. But I dislike that term. I prefer... Devil Hunter". "What does that do?" She asked. "I basically hunt down all the really strong demons to rid them of this world, and I take out the small ones for money." He said. RIn changed the subject again. "Sooo... Where do I sleep?" She asked. "Well, I only have 1 bed, but you can have it. I doubt I am going to use it anyways." He said. "Why not?" She asked. "Because, With you here they can smell your scent. They'll be after us all night. Oh well. Should be fun." He said.

Later on, way after dark when Rin was asleep. They came. Hundreds of demons. Right outside his house. He had been resting on the couch, but his eyes immediatly opened and he grabbed rebellion and walked outside. There he met hundreds of demons just waiting there. He had his hand on rebellion the whole time. One Mantis Demon Lunged for him. He jumped and dodged it and kicked the mantis demon in the head, decapitating it. After seeing this, they all jumped at him. He grabbed rebellion, and in what looked like 2 slashes he cut every last demon. He saw more and more demons coming and smirked. Meanwhile, Rin, inside, was not asleep. She couldnt think straight. _Why would Lord Sesshoumaru abandon me? Is he ever coming back? _She heard demons cries outside, and was very curious. So, she walked outside to see what was going on. A dragon-like demon, the biggest Dante had ever seen, had set his sights on Rin. It lunged and Dante, running faster than he had ever ran in his whole life, killed it. "Rin, go back inside, its not safe here!" He said. Without saying a word she went back inside trying to get back to sleep as Dante had a long, weary night of fighting demons. In the very early morning, Rin woke up and saw Dante there, on the couch asleep. His hand still on Rebellion. She went up to him, gave him a kiss on the check, and went back to bed. She looked at him one last time before sleeping. _He looks so cute while sleeping...Wait, what am I saying?_

The next morning Dante had breakfast going with the some of the leftovers of the fish he caught yesterday. Rin woke up to the smell of it. "mmmm... That smells delicious!" She said. Dante just smiled and continued cooking. They ate their breakfast and Dante offered to take her to the village again to let her check it out. They started again on their half a days journey. When they reached the city, the first place Rin wanted to see was the marketplace. "So, this is where humans buy things for themselves?" She asked. "Yup, but you gotta pay in either Silver Pieces of Gold Coins. Gold Coins are worth more though." He said. (Silver Pieces are like Dollars and Gold Coins are like 100 Dollars). "But most of the stuff you buy is food, clothes, you know, the works." They walked up to a jewelry store. Something caught Rin's Eye. It was a golden necklase. "ohhh... wow! That is really pretty!" She Said. Dante smiled. He looked at the tag of the item and saw it costed 60 silver pieces. He remebered the money he got from the boar yesterday. "You want it?" He said. "Oh yes! But how will you pay for it?" She said. "I killed a demon boar yesterday and sold it to Manager of the Bazaar for 60 pieces, which, is how much this costs." He said. "Hey! I'd like to buy this necklase please!" He Said to the manager. "Sure! That'll be 60 Silver Pieces" Said the Manager. He paid her the money, and they started their journey back home.

When they reached his house, Dante had to go hunting. So Rin was left in the house alone. She was bored nearly out of her mind. She figured she would poke around his house a bit. She went around a bit until she found something. A table with a picture on it. She picked it up. There were 3 people on it. On the bottom, she could easily tell was Dante. But on top were 2 people, a male with Red hair, just like Dante, and a woman with semi-long White hair. She figured that they were his parents. _What happened to them? Where are they? _She put it down. She then just sat on the couch and waited for Dante to return. About an hour later, Rin heard a noise outside. She went out. "Dante? Is that you?" She asked. Suddenly, 2 figures came out of the forest and grabbed her, putting a knife up to her neck. "Who are you? What are you doing?" She asked in terror. The 2 men replied, "Hey, how about some fun babe?" He started to reach toward the back of her kimino. "NO! Stop it!" She cried out. "Lay off, you bastards!" A voice cried out. Dante with Rebellion, killed her attackers with one slash. He landed, and put his sword back int othe sheeth on his back. "Oh, Dante! I was so scared!" She ran up to him and grabbed him, crying on his shoulder. "It's ok, It's ok. I wont leave you again, ok?" He said. He took her back inside and layed her down. _She must have been terrified. Then again, so was I. _

Later on that day, when Rin awoke again, she found Dante in a chair right next to her bed. _Aw... So sweet, she thought. _Later on, when Dante awoke, He found a blanket over himself. He smiled and thought to himself, _Rin._ He went out into the kitchen where Rin Was. "Um, who are these people Rin asked, holden up the picture she saw earlier. Dante froze.

Flashback

"Hey mom, I caught my first Fish!" Said A Young, Smiling Dante. He was holding up a fairly large fish. "Wow, thats really nice Dante!" She said. "Yeah, its pretty good for your first one." Said his father. His father had his sword attached to his belt, in a way Dante Saw strange. Maybe its because that was no sword but a Katana. Suddenly, his father heard a noise in the bushes and ran straight towards it. He slashed, but it was blocked by a sword. "I am the lord of the western lands. You havent paid me this month." Said the figure. "I havent paid you because you are just a bastard who doesnt deserve it." Dante's Father Said. "Hm. You will regret saying that." The man lunged at Dante's Dad swinging his sword, while Dante's Father blocked them. He then got Dante's Father into a lock between their swords. "Heh. Now, because of your incompetence, your whole family will pay!" Said the man. He Slashed, knocking his Katana all the way over to Dante's Mom and shoved his sword right through Dante's Father. Dante cried out and his mother went into a rage as she picked up Her husbands sword and ran towards him. She swang at him, and the man swung at her, hiting his target. The only person left was the young Dante. "Hm. Only a child left. And to repay your fathers incompetence, I think it will be better for you to live out all your days knowing that one person killed both your parents. You will live the rest of your days trying to become strong enough to kill me, but you never will." The man said. With that, he vanished.

End Flashback

Wanting to change the subject, Dante quickly said. "Nobody." Quickly grabbing the picture and putting it back. Looking how sad he was, RIn said. "Its alright, you dont have to tell me." She slowly turned around. "They are my Parents" He said. "What happened to them." She asked. "They were slaughtered." He said. "So what ever happened to your parents?" He asked. "I dont really remember them that well, all I know is that they died. But when I was about 8, I was saved by a man. He was kind and sweet." _8. Dante thought. That was the age I was at when my parents where killed. _"Although, he sometimes was a bit harsh, he still cared for me. That is until a little while ago, when he said I should go to the village and never come back. I have no idea why though." Dante held up his picture again. Rin said, "His name was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Dante dropped the picture, breaking it. He was silent. "Whats wrong?" Asked Rin. Dante was still silent. "Please, dont do this, tell me whats wrong." She said. "...So... Are you telling me, you traveled with this, Lord of the western Lands for 8 years?" He asked. "Yes. Why?" She asked. "Get out" He said. "What?" She said. "That man. Killed my parents. Just go." He said. "Thats impossible. Lord Sesshoumaru wouldnt kill anyone, especially a human without a reason." She said. "Oh, he had a reason all right. Money." He said. "I dont believe it." She said. "Just go." He said. "Fine! I will" She went off. He let a tear roll down his cheek. Rin began on her Half A days Journey.

Dante was in Deep thought. How Could she? How could she spend 8 years with a killer still be so... Innocent. Innocent. The word snapped to him like a spring. He had madea mistake, sending Rin away. She was probably so innocent, she didnt know anything bad about the Lord of the Western Lands. He looked outside and felt his heart break. It was sunset. Rin was walking a half a days journey. Demons come out at night. He grabbed Rebellion, and ran outside as quick as he could. Rin was walking down the path. _Was Lord Sesshoumaru really a killer? If he was, and Judging by Dante's Reactions, he must have done something awful, if its true. _Rin Felt her heart sank. It was getting dark. She was getting very frightened. _What if a demon attacks me? _She continued walking. Dante continued running. _Dammit. She had a 30 min. Head Start. How could I have been so stupid! _He ran faster.

Rin keep on walking, hoping, praying that she would see the village in the distance. She didnt. Dante keep running. He had to find her. He hoped, prayed he would see her in the distance. He didnt. It was getting darker. The demons would be out soon. Looking for prey. He only prayed that it wouldnt be Rin. Rin heard a noise in the bushes. "Who's there?" Rin asked. Nobody answered. Suddenly, she heard a hiss. It was a snake demon. It looked like the brother of the one Dante killed the first time. It talked to her in a strange voice. _Your little body guard isnt here now... I will avenge my brothers death! I will KILL YOU! _The snake lunged straight for her. Rin braced her self, knowing the end would come soon. When she opened her eyes she wasnt still on the ground she was flying. At least for a couple seconds. She was in the arms of someone strong. In Dante's arms. The Snake Demon shot a very powerful blast of electricity at them. Dante pushed Rin out of the way and took the blast. After the smoke cleared Dante was still standing there but badly bruised. He ran at the snake demon and with his last ounce of strength killed it. After it was done, he collapsed. Rin ran up to him."Rin... i...i..." Dante said when he was on the ground in a weak voice. "Im sorry...That anger... wasnt meant to be directed at you." He said. "It's ok." Said Rin getting onto the ground with him and wraping her arms around him. Dante then fell into a deep sleep there with Rin Resting her head on his chest. There in the bushes, were the 2 golden eyes. And the wind blew. Flowers covering the road.

End of Chapter 1. I'll put up chapter 2 if I get positive reviews and stuff. I WANT SESSHOUMARU TO BE A BAD GUY BUT HE HAD TO IN ORDER FOR THIS STORY TO WORK. Flamers will be eaten alive. and spat back out.


End file.
